The purpose of the Leadership Administrative Core is to provide the overall interdisciplinary and translational scientific planning and coordination for the Yale-SCORE, as it develops sex-appropriate therapeutics for the treatment of alcohol use disorders (AUD) using the ?dark side of addiction? as a guiding framework. Specifically the Core, through its structure and resources, will: 1) manage the ongoing conceptual integration of Center personnel to capitalize on the synergies and translational opportunities of the Yale- SCORE, 2) support the development of new collaborative research within the Yale-SCORE and with other Yale Centers and SCOREs at other institutions, 3) organize regular planning meetings to promote dynamic exchange among investigators regarding new scientific findings and their implications for sex-appropriate medications development, 4) facilitate the work of the Projects, Pilots, and Cores through fiscal and administrative oversight, solicit, review and fund meritorious Pilot Projects, oversee the distribution of research- related resources; provide input into the design of a core battery, and the collection of biosensor data to maximize the scientific yield of the Center, and 5) educate and inform our communities and function as an institutional, regional, and national resource to invigorate the study of sex and alcohol use. Our approach is designed to ensure that the Project Leads, investigators, collaborators, and trainees operate in an integrated scientific environment that creates a coordinated interdisciplinary translational team effort, focused on advancing the development of sex-appropriate treatment for AUD. The goals of the Core will be accomplished through the following specific aims. AIM 1: Provide integrated scientific research planning and oversight among the Yale-SCORE?s Principal Investigator, Deputy Director, and Executive Committee, with targeted consultation from the External Scientific Advisory Board. AIM 2: Ensure fiscal and administrative oversight to the Yale-SCORE Projects and Pilot Projects. AIM 3: Be an institutional, regional, and national resource to invigorate and galvanize the study of sex differences in relation to alcohol use across T1 to T4 translation by providing expert consultation, supporting faculty training awards, leveraging national data on sex and alcohol use to inform treatment and policy, and by providing outreach and dissemination to local community, regional, and national audiences.